


EROTICA: Roadside Assistance

by madam_minnie



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie





	EROTICA: Roadside Assistance

**FIC:**[Roadside Assistance](http://www.3rdlegpress.com/community/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=106&Itemid=41)  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **PAIRING:** Straight  
 **KINK:** Daddy/Daughter role-play  
 **A/N:** This came to me out of the blue and it's completely freewrite. No edits made, so forgive any blatant errors you see. This is what happens when you decide to read through some of your erotica collection looking for inspiration. ;)

 

"Are you wet?" he asks pulling the car over to the side of the road. There's a mischievous glint in his eye as he throws the car in park and lifts the armrest between them. "Come here," he rasps, tugging on her shirtsleeve.

"Here?" she asks nervously. Cars zoom past on the interstate, rocking the car slightly and sending a spray of mist on the windshield. She _is_ wet and had been from the moment the rain had pounded on the asphalt as they left the movie theater.

"Baby, you gotta suck me," he pleads, unzipping his jeans. "I wanted to bury my face between your legs during that movie so many times..." His voice holds a tinge of desperation as he shoves his jeans down and strokes himself from base to tip. His cock is red and thick, she notices, licking her lips as she watches him.

"God you want to feel him in your mouth, don't you?" he asks stroking faster. "That look! Fuck!" he tugs on the head and spreads the pearly drop around the mushroom head before sucking his thumb clean. "Mmmm," he moans.

She feels her body react, her pussy walls clench as her body naturally lubricates itself... prepares itself for him. She wants to suck on him... wants to feel his large hands push her head down onto his pulsing cock and force her to shove his meat deep down her throat. She can't wait to feel the first spurts of hot cum hit the back of her throat and licking her lips once more, she bends toward him and licks the tip.

He nearly comes from that one lap of her tongue alone, he tells her. But when she swallows his cock whole as she drives her fingers into her sopping cunt, her jeans open and still on, he moans in appreciation.

"Oh fuck yes, baby girl," he whispers. "Flick that little clit for Daddy," he says half-grunting, half-gasping as he shoves her head down on his cock and starts to thrust his hips to fuck that sweet mouth. "Such a good little cocksucker you are," he croons, brushing her hair back from her face to watch his cock disappear into her mouth.

He slides his hand down the back of her jeans rubs her cleft with his middle finger earning him a guttural moan that had her mouth vibrating around his cock. Slipping his middle finger into her virgin ass to the first knuckle earned him another moan that nearly had him coming hard and fast down her sweet throat. But when she pushed back against his finger and hungrily devoured his cock, he lost all control.

He fucked her ass hard and deep as she hollowed her cheeks and slid faster along his length. Her moans and whimpers were driving him mad! He could feel the heat rising... his balls tightening and shoving his finger deep in her ass, he threw his head back and hissed as she swallowed every drop of hot cum he spurted down her throat.

"Such a good little baby doll," he said kissing her deeply. "Didn't know you liked it up the ass baby," he added kissing her nose.

"You'd never touched me there before," she replied in her best baby-doll voice.

"We'll have to fix that when we get home them," he said kissing her lightly on the lips before pulling his jeans back up. A mack truck rumbled past them, rocking the car violently as she zipped her jeans back up and she felt another pulsing gush cream her panties.

She couldn't wait to get home... at home Daddy could do anything he wanted... and being the good little baby she was... she was going to make sure he got it all.


End file.
